1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters and, more particularly, to a filter having a change indicator and fragrance emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable-type air filters have been commercially available for many years. These filters have been made generally for use in heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning systems to provide protection against particulate contaminants such as lint, dust, smoke, pollen, and dander.
The prior art discloses numerous signaling devices for air filters. However, the prior art fails to disclose a reusable fragrance and auditory emission apparatus adapted to be installed on disposable-type air filters.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a fragrance and auditory emission apparatus adapted for installation in disposable type air filters in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various air filters with indicators for alerting when the filter is dirty or clogged, thereby requiring replacement or cleaning:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,260, issued in the name of Kubokawa;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,255, issued in the name of Taft;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,831, issued in the name of Davies;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,070, issued in the name of Bede;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,094, issued in the name of Wickersham;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,931, issued in the name of Nowicki;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,435 B1, issued in the name of Timmons, Jr.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,513 B1, issued in the name of Timmons, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,224, issued in the name of Champie discloses a filter alert having a pressure differential switch that is responsive to positive and/or negative pressure through a pressure tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,809, issued in the name of Mulle, Jr. discloses a warning system for a hair dryer to warn the user when the air inlet of the dryer has become clogged with hair or other particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,733 B2, issued in the name of Hardy et al. discloses a system for deodorizing air an/or emitting one or more substances into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,922 B2, issued in the name of Gorin discloses an air filter sensor kit and method of using the same for permitting a person to modify the filtering portion of a heating or cooling system that uses an air filter to enable the determination of when the air filter is dirty and needs changing.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a fragrance and auditory emission apparatus adapted to be installed in disposable type air filters in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.